Rosa y rosita chicle
by Nami-007
Summary: TonksLupin. Oneshot, lemon. Lupin vuelve a casa después de sus típicas ausencias de cada mes, pero esta vez es diferente porque le espera una agradable noticia.


Hola!!

Aquí os dejo mi primer fic lemon, tuve que escribirlo por perder a Quiddicth en el chat de LPDF.

Espero que os guste!!**

* * *

**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Rosa y rosita chicle**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Remus Lupin abrió la puerta del número 12 de Grimauld Place despacio, intentado no hacer ruido. Por suerte ya no estaba el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, en su lugar había un bonito espejo.

-_Lumus_ -susurró.

Una gran luz iluminó la entrada, dejó la maleta en el suelo, y subió las escaleras a paso lento, para que no crujieran, y así no despertar a su mujer, que seguramente estaría durmiendo apaciblemente.

Cuando llegó a la primera planta, una tenue luz alumbraba el pasillo, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, y la luz de lámpara encendida. Una mujer de cabello rosa chicle, vestida con un camisón de color rosa satinado, yacía dormida con un libro encima del pecho. Lupin se acercó hasta ella, cogió el libro y lo dejó encima de la mesita de noche. Ella ni se inmutó.

Acto seguido, Lupin fue al armario y sacó: unos boxers y una camiseta blanca. Y con ello se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para darse una ducha.

Después de veinte minutos, volvió a la habitación, con el cabello mojado y descalzo, puesto que había dejado toda la ropa sucia en la cesta, y también los zapatos para limpiarlos al día siguiente. Se echó al lado derecho de la cama, intentando no despertar a su esposa, cogió la varita de su mujer y apagó la luz de la lámpara. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna menguante acompañada con la de la calle alumbraban un poco la habitación. Lupin, quien se había echado boca arriba se giró un poco y apoyó su peso sobre su lado izquierdo para poder observar a su mujer que se había acurrucado un poco y ahora quedaba justo en frente de él.

-Te quiero -susurró Lupin-, Nymphadora.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Llevaba una semana sin verla, siempre era igual, tres semanas juntos y una que se separaban, en la cual Lupin se transformaba a causa de la luna llena, y en la cual se marchaba a la casa de los Gritos.

-Yo también -murmuró Tonks sin abrir los ojos-, pero - de repente los abrió- si me vuelves a llamar Nymphadora no creo que tengas otra oportunidad de volver a decirlo.

Tonks hizo el amago de querer golpearlo, y Lupin cogió su almohada y la colocó entre él y su esposa.

-¿Conque esas tenemos? -preguntó Tonks amenazadoramente. Se sentó en la cama y cogió su almohada-. De acuerdo. Esto es la guerra -gritó en el momento en que iba a propinarle el primer almohadazo.

Lupin se levantó de la cama, haciendo que su mujer resbalara y se diera de bruces contra el lugar antes ocupado por él. Entonces Tonks se puso de rodillas mientras cogía firmemente la almohada. Lo bueno de estar casado con Tonks es que parecía que por muy mayor que él fuese, siempre se sentía joven, viviendo la juventud que no pudo disfrutar en compañía de alguien que le quisiera.

-No te atreves -dijo Tonks y le sacó la lengua-, porque siempre gano.

Si algo le molestaba a Lupin es que su esposa diera por sentado que la dejaría ganar, así que con cautela se acercó a la cama. Ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando un movimiento de su adversario, pero Lupin fue más rápido y en apenas un segundo le había quitado la almohada a Tonks, y en el segundo siguiente le dio un almohadazo que la hizo caer y darse contra el cabezal.

-Lo siento, cariño -se disculpó Lupin sentándose a su lado.

Tonks se tocaba detrás de la cabeza, y le miraba enfadada.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó Lupin consciente de que Tonks era capaz de vengarse.

Pero ella no lo hizo, lo miró fijamente, y su mirada bajó hasta sus labios, se acercó hasta él y le besó. Cuando se apartó, Lupin sonrió y la besó haciéndola caer en la cama con cuidado, para que no se golpeara por tercera vez en lo que iba de noche.

Lupin se apoyaba en sus rodillas y en sus manos, mientras Tonks ocupaba aquel hueco que dejaba él, inclinaba la cabeza constantemente para besarla, hasta que, cansado de sólo besar sus labios, comenzó a mordisquearlos lentamente. En el momento que iba a sentarse encima de su mujer, ésta le frenó, abrió sus piernas y él se colocó entre ellas para librarla de su peso. La volvió a besar, dejó que ella solo notara sus labios, sin dejarle tiempo a profundizar en el beso, como mostrándole un caramelo y quitándoselo en el momento en que está a punto de cogerlo.

Tonks suspiró impaciente. Entonces Lupin decidió que ya era hora de dejar que esa adorable mujer, que estaba debajo de él, saboreara sus labios. Y así lo hizo, una vez que ella notó que los labios de su marido permanecían más de dos segundos encima de los suyos, lo agarró por la nuca para evitar que se alejara; abrió la boca de Lupin con la suya, para dejar paso a que su lengua jugueteara en el interior de su boca.

Lupin podía notar la lengua de su esposa moviéndose en su boca con suavidad; al mismo tiempo sentía como sus manos iban de arriba abajo por el interior de su camiseta, y como clavaba las uñas en su espalda, algo que a él, quizá producto de su parte salvaje, le encantaba. Se separó de ella un momento, para coger aire, tiempo que aprovechó para sacarse la camiseta, que acabó en el suelo. Sonrió y se sentó; cosa que hizo que su mujer se incorporara y se sacara el camisón dejando sus pechos a la vista de su marido que la miraba con lujuria.

-¿Piensas hacer algo? -preguntó Tonks impaciente- ¿O vas a quedarte toda la no-

No la dejó acabar la pregunta porque se abalanzó sobre ella, dejándola caer de nuevo en la cama, besó su cuello, y fue descendiendo; parecía como si en una milésima de segundo, hubiera recordado lo mucho que deseaba a su mujer, después de una semana sin verla. Besó y mordisqueó los pezones de su mujer, lo cual provocó que ella arqueara la espalda a la vez que despeinaba su cabello esposo con ambas manos. Lupin volvió a ponerse a la altura de su esposa, recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el cuerpo que yacía debajo de él, se detuvo en su vientre, pero ella le cogió la mano, y mirándolo fijamente lo hizo rodar en la cama, para quedarse ella encima.

Arrecostó la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de su marido, sin dejar de soltar su mano. Aunque la que tenía libre había comenzado a explorar el torso de su marido, llegando a su ombligo y parándose en la goma elástica de sus boxers y metió su mano dentro. En el momento que sus dedos rozaron la piel de su marido, éste gimió, ella le miró con picardía mientras su mano se deslizaba más rápidamente de arriba a abajo. La respiración de Lupin se hacía cada vez más fuerte, algo que a ella le hacía sentir bien, porque significaba que su marido lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho.

-Quie- le susurró al oído su marido- ta...

Su esposa sacó la mano inmediatamente. Y en ese instante, en el cual Lupin parecía exhausto la hizo rodar para volver a tener el control de la situación, se sentó entre las piernas de ella, con ambas manos recorrió su cintura, bajo por su cintura hasta encontrarse con su ropa interior y bajarla a poco a poco, hasta que esta se perdió entre las sábanas e hizo lo mismo con sus boxers. Se echó encima de su mujer, era su turno, deslizó su mano entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir al contacto de sus húmedos dedos. Jugueteó durante mucho rato en aquella zona, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de su mujer. Tonks comenzó a jadear excitada, y Lupin lo interpretó como la señal que necesitaba para concluir todo aquello.

Se introdujo a poco a poco en su esposa, quién le abrazaba y clavaba las uñas en su espalda en el momento que él empezaba a empujar lentamente. La besó desesperadamente, y ella correspondió igual de desesperada a la vez que le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas.

-Me encantas -dijo.

-Lo sé -contestó ella entre jadeos.

Encontraron un ritmo más rápido que los hacía respirar fuertemente y ahogar los gritos de placer que sentían, ya que ambos creían que seguramente los podrían oír en la calle. La cama se movía con las sacudidas que daban, la lámpara de la mesita estaba a punto de caerse y el cuadro de la pared se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Lupin miró a su esposa, su cabello extendido la hacía parecer una verdadera ninfa, de aquellas que salían en los cuentos de hadas. Ella le miró, su marido estaba a punto de desfallecer, la besó en el instante que daba la última sacudida, y al no poder gritar agarró las sábanas fuertemente. Poco a poco su esposo se apartó de ella, y se echó a su costado, exhausto.

Tonks se puso de lado, rodeando con su brazo derecho la cintura de Lupin, y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, y él pasó su brazo por detrás para poder acariciarle la espalda. Tonks se levantó un poco para besarle y volvió a tomar la posición anterior.

-Te quiero, Nymphadora -soltó Lupin en voz queda.

-Remus... -murmuró Tonks en señal de advertencia, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír-. Por cierto -dijo en tono casual-, tienes seis meses para ir arreglando la habitación de al lado, y pintarla de color rosa, vamos a tener una preciosa lobita-metamorfomaga.

-Sí -contestó Lupin soñoliento-, claro. Un momento -exclamó incorporándose de golpe y haciendo que Tonks rodara al lado izquierdo-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Me has oído perfectamente -dijo ella sin cambiar el tono de voz casual.

Lupin no sabía si eran ese tipo de cosas las que le gustaban de Tonks, decir con el mismo tono tanto si te hablaba del tiempo, como si le comunicaba algo tan importante como aquello. Como acto instintivo tocó su vientre, se miraron, y ambos sonrieron.

A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor era ese el motivo por el cual amaba tanto a Nymphadora Tonks.

**FIN**

- - - - - -

De cómo y por qué Lupin y Tonks eran dueños de Grimauld Place es otra historia muy larga que implica a Harry y Hermione huyendo del país, porque Ginny y Ron se han enterado del romance secreto que siempre hubo entre ellos.

* * *

Hago mención especial a barby-chile (de LPDF), porque fue mi beta y le puso título a este fic. Gracias!!

Ya sé, ya sé, que me dé prisa con Extraordinary Girl...

Muchos besos, Nami.


End file.
